Mario and Luigi go Camping
Mario and Luigi go camping is a video on H2otwo's channel. Plot The video started off with Mario and Luigi saying hello to the viewers. Toad then walked up to the camera and told it that he is a person. Luigi confusedly told him okay, and then began to say they were camping, but Toad cut him off and said they were camping at the ocean. Mario then told him they weren't at the ocean, and pointed at the campground and asked him if it looked like a beach. Toad said it did and said that the water was green and that the sand was black. Mario told him the green was the grass, and the black was the tent mat. Toad disagreed and pointed to a tree, and said it was a lifegaurd's chair. Then he pointed to the food tent and said it was a boardwalk, and then he explained that a boardwalk is where you walk to play arcade games so you can get enough coins to buy a frog at the frog store. Mario called that stupid and told Toad the so called "boardwalk" was the food tent. Toad pondered this, and, still thinking the campground was the ocean, pointed to the bathroom and asked what it was. Mario told him it was a bathroom, and Toad angrily told him people went to the bathroom in the ocean in the Mushroom Kingom. He then showed them what he meant by going out of the tent and pooping in the "water". He came back in and Mario and Luigi told him that was horrible and distgusting, and Toad argued by saying he was a happy person, and happy people do what they're butts tell them to. Mario told him that was horrible, and Toad ignored him and said he wanted to go "swimming". He then started to crawl around in the grass singing a very bad song, until Mario once again told him it was the grass and not the ocean. Toad tries to disprove him by pressing his head down on the grass, and showing him how "wet" it was. Realizing his face wasn't wet, he showed Mario a flip-flop, and said it was a shark. Then the "shark" began to attack him, and Toad yelled at the "lifeguard's chair" for help, and Mario immpatiently told him it was a tree. He then told him the grass was not an ocean, the "sand" was the tent mat, and the "shark" was a flip-flop. Toad, finally believing him, decided the tent was the ocean, and tried to jump in, but was knocked to the ground by the tent screen. Mario told him the tent wasn't an ocean and then Toad questioned if it was a buffet or an ocean restraunt. Mario angrily told him it was neither, and suggested they play hide and seek. Toad commented that he loved hide and seek, and then asked who wanted to be it, and Luigi said he would. Then he began to count to thirty. Mario found the Pillow-Pet and asked him if he could hide under him. The Pillow-Pet said he could and that he was miserable anyway, and Mario hid under him. Then Toad decided Luigi would never find him if he hid right next to him, and hid in the bag next to Luigi, with his face in plain sight. Yoshi then smelt food, and tried to run out of the tent towards it, but the screen got in the way. He tried again, but the force of running into the screen knocked him back into the sleeping bag. Luigi finished counting and immediately found Toad, who asked Luigi if he had won, because he claimed for Luigi took an hour to find him. Lugi said it had taken a second, and Toad started crying. He then went off to find the other two. He jumped and landed on the pillow pet and questioned its precence. It then asked Luigi if it was okay that there was man under him, giving away Mario's hiding spot. Luigi found him, and Mario called the Pillow-Pet dumb, and demanded a second chance. Luigi told him to just stand with Toad, and Mario started to comfort himself by saying that he had at least beaten Toad, but commented that Toad lost everything except for who's the stupidest contestes. Then Lugi went to look for Yoshi, and checked under two pillows and a blanket. Not finding him, Luigi began to panic and started checking everywhere, including a few blankets, a pillow, and a pile of dirty clothes. He started to give up, but the remembered to check under the sleeping bag, and found Yoshi. He told Yoshi that he had looked everywhere for him, and Yoshi told him he was hungry. Then Luigi asked Mario what he wanted to do, and Mario started to think, but Luigi suggested they play frisbee. Mario agreed with this and asked where they would get a frisbee, and Toad suggested the one right next to them, and commented that it was sparkly, and Mario said thay should do a tournament. He then asked where Yoshi was, and then asked Luigi if he had found him. Luigi said he had found him, and then Mario checked under the sleeping bag, found Yoshi and told him to stop hiding, and Yoshi said he liked hiding. Luigi suggested red vs green, but Mario said Toad should be on Luigi's team, but Luigi insisted red vs green, and Mario reluctantly agreed. He told Toad that Yoshi was just as bad a teamate as him, and said that he and Luigi should play first. Mario then commented that the crowd was going wild, because Toad was cheering "chicken, chicken, chicken" and Yoshi was chanting "hamburger, hamburger, hamburger". Mario tossed first, and Luigi caught it and threw it back. Mario didn't catch it, and angrily declared he was going to sit on what Toad called the sand. Toad continued to chant chicken, and Luigi did a victory dance. Yoshi and Toad were up next, but Yoshi just ate the frisbee. Mario said Yoshi was disqualified because he ate the frisbee, and then realized they still had to do the final round. He said somebody had to make him through up and then Yoshi began to chant "Yoshi, Luigi, Yoshi, Luigi" and Lugi realized what he had to do, and reluctantly started jumping on his back to make him throw it up. Mario commented it was getting wet outside, and Toad said it was because of the big waves. Mario corrected him by saying it was raining. Luigi, still pushing on Yoshi's back said it was starting to get wet inside the tent to. Then Yoshi finally threw up the frisbee, and then Luigi told them to close up the tent because of the rain. Then Mario asked Luigi what they should do now, and Luigi asked him what time it was. Mario said it was eight in the morning, and Luigi suggested they should go to sleep. Mario told him it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, and Luigi said that Yoshi could do it. He then told Yoshi to dream of hamburgers, and Yoshi fell asleep. Luigi told Mario that if you used hamburger and dream in the same sentence, Yoshi would fall asleep. Mario told Luigi to end the video because the rain was too stupid and annoying, and Luigi agreed. Toad started to dance for no reason, but then fell over. The camera cut to them in the car, and then Luigi said they should just go home, and Mario told him they were already in the car. Luigi said they should just go home now, and Mario agreed. The video ended there. Characters Present Mario Luigi Toad Yoshi Pillow-Pet Trivia *This is the first and only appearance of the Pillow-Pet Category:Videos